A Home in the Hills
A Home in the Hills is the last mission in the Las Venturas mission storyline, and the beginning of the Return to Los Santos Mission This mission starts at the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas, where Kendl, Wu Zi Mu, and CJ are judging audition like in American Idol. When Kendl asks, "When are we going to get some real talent in here?" Madd Dogg enters, back from rehab. It seems he wants to go home, back to his mansion in Mulholland, Los Santos, but he can't go back because it's been seized, by none other than Big Poppa, a Vagos drug dealer.Cj (does tell by accident) that he has been to the mansion, but then correcting himself. A cutscene revealing a large cargo plane (probably an Andromada) leaving Las Venturas with CJ and San Fierro Triad gang members on board, all wearing parachutes. When you gain control of CJ again, run out of the plane and jumping at the end. Open your chute immediately, for you are in the vicinity of Madd Dogg's Crib. Pull down to slow your descent and try to land on the helipad. Upon landing, Woozie's men will start a gunfight with Vagos gang members. Help them out by unleashing a SMG rounds in the enemy gang. Keep shooting until all of the Triads have landed on the roof of the mansion. A message will prompt saying that all the Triads have arrived. Kill any remaining Vagos gang member before proceeding inside the mansion. Be sure to get the Armor sitting near an AC unit to your right and any SMG rounds dropped by the dead Vagos. Take the ramp down on level and turn a right at the end. Go to the door and head inside. A brief cutscene showing CJ with a Triad gang member shows after you enter. He gets killed by a Vagos gang member hidden in the foliage to your left. Kill the two Vagos hidden in the plantbox as well as the two that walks in from the hallway. Proceed slowly down the hallway, killing any Vagos gang member in your way. Search each room and kill any Vagos left. Upon clearing the fourth room, you'll find an Armor pickup to replenish your Armor stat. When you get to the fifth room, Vagos gang members will appear behind you, back near where you came in. Head into the next part of the mansion, going down the stairs. A Triad will perch on the balcony providing cover as you head down one level. Kill the Vagos on this floor as well as the ones in the room under the balcony. A Vagos gang member will be hiding behind a counter in the kitchen. Kill him and get the health pickup to replenish your health (if necessary). Head down the hallway and kill the gang member who come out of the rooms. A message will say that Big Poppa is making a run for it. Pursue Big Poppa, killing any Vagos who appear. Follow him out of the mansion. When you exit, a cutscene will show Big Poppa running towards a parked Phoenix and entering it, driving away. Take the pink Windsor and chase down Big Poppa. Ram his car using the skill you learned in the Driving School. Try to pin his car so that he can't go anywhere and unload a barrage of SMG rounds into his car, until it is set on fire and then it explodes. The mission will end saying that you have taken back Madd Dogg's mansion, earning you respect upon completion. Category: Missions in GTA San Andreas